Hikari (Fracture)
Hikari (Fracture) is a Partner in Arcaea, and a variant of Hikari. She is available through Spire of Convergence after unlocking Fracture Ray on any difficulty. Character Name Main article: Hikari § Name Appearance Hikari wears a pink beret with a dark blue segment that extends up either side and continues across the top. Two large blue diamond-shaped clips are seemingly pinned to her hair, along with two dark blue ribbons. Her clothing consists of a white, long-sleeved, cropped jacket held closed by a gold clasp over top of a thigh-length white dress with a tiered skirt. The collar of her jacket is straight and extends halfway up her neck; its sleeves are puffed just below the shoulder and again at the forearm, with a light gold stripe on the cuffs. She wears a red bow with gold trim over top of a pink and white cravat. Many pins and badges, primarily in shades of pink and blue, are attached to the front of her jacket as well as her upper sleeves; these are connected with gold chain. Most prominently, a large red and blue bow with gold stripes is attached to her upper left sleeve. Frills run down the center of her dress, and a pink carnation rests over top of it, attached to white frilled ribbons with gold chain. A large red bow with gold stripes, as well as a giant pink carnation, are attached to the left side of her dress near her hip. She wears white garters with pink ribbon, white thigh-high stockings with somewhat pointed trim and red flowers attached to the back of her ankles, and white low-heeled shoes with red soles. Two large, pointed contraptions colored white, black, and gold float at her sides at waist level. She also holds a small pink carnation in her hands. Personality Following the near loss of her mind, Hikari is motivated primarily by determination not to repeat her past mistakes. She expresses curiosity for the world around her, its history, and her purpose in it. She is also shown to be more cautious of her surroundings. Official Lore Main article: Story § Entry 1-7 Notes Similar to Tairitsu (Grievous Lady), Hikari (Fracture)'s stats emphasize STEP. * Her maximum FRAG stat translates to a 1.22x fragment multiplier. * Her maximum STEP stat translates to a 1.98x step multiplier in World Mode. Her maximum STEP stat nearly doubles the base step count, making Hikari (Fracture) a viable option for World Mode play. This is the safest way to grind without failing prematurely for players incapable of clearing the entirety of a chart with the HARD gauge. This means that she has a special use case on restriction tiles that may force the player to play a hard chart they cannot clear. Using her as a fragment farmer is not recommended as there are much better partners — even the base Hikari has a higher FRAG stat than Hikari (Fracture). Her OVERFLOW recollection gauge is useful for players wanting to practice hard clearing the ending of a chart. However, OVERFLOW will only award players a green (easy) clear even if the recollection gauge has changed to HARD. Trivia * Hikari (Fracture) is the only partner to have an unknown type. Artwork References Category:Partners